Hero
by froyozensight
Summary: Arthur's day has just started out crappy, and it certainly doesn't get better when some random and obnoxious American decides to take the Englishman's problems into his own hands. sorta USUK with some FrUK friendship


Number: 02  
Prompt: # 25 - Hero  
Summary: Arthur's day has just started out crappy, and it certainly doesn't get better when some random and obnoxious American decides to take the Englishman's problems into his own hands.  
Pairings: sorta USUK with some FrUK friendship  
Rating: T-ish because Arthur has a dirty pirate mouth.

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and "King of Anything" is the work of Sara Bareilles. I do, however, love both.

####################

Arthur Kirkland was a little annoyed with how his morning was going.

To start, the forecast had said sunny, and it began pouring the moment he left his flat. Typical London. Then, as he walked to his favorite café, a double-decker drove by and splashed him with one of the now abundant puddles. The only thing he _was_ grateful for was that he didn't have anywhere to be, and could easily go home and change whenever he needed. However, this only proved to further his sour mood because it made him feel insignificant.

So it was already grumbling and cursing the weatherman that Arthur walked into _Pétales de l'Amour_, scowl firmly set on his face.

"Ah! _Bonjour_, _Monsieur _Kirkland! Lovely weather today, _non_?" It was the proprietor of the café who greeted him, Francis Bonnefoy—an obnoxiously weird and perverted Frenchman who despite all his bad qualities, made a good cup of tea. He was smiling and seemed entirely serious about his comment about the weather.

Arthur grunted and went to sit at his usual table, facing the window. Francis gave a little smile and set about making the Brit his tea, knowing exactly what he wanted—he wasn't a regular for nothing.

Intent on glaring the rain away, Arthur was so focused on the world outside that he didn't even notice someone had sat across from him in the booth until they tried to knock his hand out from under his head.

"The bloody hell?" growled Arthur, as he whipped his green eyes quickly from the window to the blue-eyed blonde sitting before him now, who seemed immensely pleased with himself that he'd gotten Arthur's attention. "What the hell do you want, git?"

"Alfred F. Jones."

Blinking, momentarily confused by this answer, Arthur almost replied accordingly, before he caught himself.

"I don't care what your name is, you stupid wanker; I want to know what the hell it is you want."

Smiling widely, the man opposite him replied happily, his American accent more recognizable this time, "I won't tell you until you tell me your name."

With a roll of his eyes, he answered, "Arthur Kirkland; now explain yourself, Jones."

"Well, Artie, I just thought you looked lonely over here by yourself, and just figured you could use a bit of company!"

The Englishman winced at the nickname, and glared more fiercely at Alfred. Just who did this guy think he was?

"If I really wanted company, Jones, I would find some, a feat I am perfectly capable of, so if you please…" He left it open on purpose, hoping the American would get the hint and leave. When nothing had happened after a minute passed of them staring at each other, Arthur got the distinct feeling that this Jones character lacked the ability to read the atmosphere.

Perfectly ready to just focus his attention back on the window, Arthur was temporarily prevented by the arrival of Francis, who was holding a little tray with two mugs on it.

"Sorry for the wait! For _Monsieur_ Kirkland, earl grey tea, and for _Monsieur_ Jones, a cup of coffee with milk and sugar! Enjoy~!" The Frenchman walked back behind the counter, but continued watching the two he'd just served. He was mildly interested how the whole thing was going to play out…

Arthur looked disdainfully at Alfred's coffee before lifting his cup of tea and blowing on it slowly before taking a sip. He closed his eyes and relaxed a little. Yup, putting up with the damned Frenchman was completely worth this amazingly made tea. Again, however, he was interrupted from his peace by the aggravating American opposite him.

"So, Artie, I think we should talk. I think you need to get over this loner attitude you seem to have, it can't be good for your social life, that's if you have one anyway!" Alfred laughed at himself, and Arthur simply looked back out the window, deciding his time was better wasted counting how many cars passed by the quaint café.

The American didn't really seem to notice, and just kept on blabbering about how Arthur needed to loosen up or some hogwash like that. He also seemed keen on the idea that Arthur was bottling up some pent-up aggression of some sort. Where he got that, Arthur didn't know, but he figured it was better to pretend to humor him than actually do so.

It wasn't until that his cup was devoid of tea that Arthur even bothered to look back at Alfred, disgusted to see that some time during his monologue of the Englishman's problems that he had ordered a few pancakes and had successfully drowned them in syrup and powdered sugar, only to stuff them in his mouth _and continue talking_.

"Yah seeh Artie, datss de pwobwem wif ya," he swallowed much to Arthur's relief, "You simply don't know how to get along with people! But if you stick with me, I can introduce you to tons of people and you'll have bunches of friends in no time, and no more of this loner business!"

Arthur had to stare at Alfred for a bit before he could rightly conclude that, yes, the American was deadly serious about what he'd been saying this entire time about Arthur and the fact he'd been sitting by himself.

"You're unbelievable," he mumbled in a mixture of awe and annoyance.

These words only made Alfred beam, as he replied, "I know, aren't I awesome? I'm always the hero, so I just couldn't sit back and watch you go on your lonely way, besides—"

"Just shut up you insufferable moron, you completely misunderstood."

That magically shut up the loud-mouthed American, syrup dripping out the side of his mouth a little. Arthur shuddered, throwing a napkin at him before soldiering on, standing up so he could look down on the other man.

"I come to this café, pretty much every day, most of the time, alone, yes, but because I _want_ to be alone, not because I'm a bloody loner! I have friends! I don't _need_ a hero; I have a perfectly happy life, thank you _very_ much you _bleeding_ prat!"

The entire café had fallen quiet as there had been very few customers to begin with, so naturally everyone focused on the ones who were being the loudest. All the attention made Arthur blush a little, but he kept his furious gaze on Alfred, hoping to hammer it into the bloody git's head that he didn't need his "help."

"B-But you looked so down when you walked in!" It pleased Arthur to know that the American might be beginning to see the big picture.

"Yeah, because I was having a _bad morning_. It happens!" Alfred looked like he was about to say something, but Arthur waved it off. "Please, just don't. I don't want to hear anything you have to say anymore. I appreciate your odd concern for a stranger, but it's completely unfounded, something you'd know if you actually knew me."

With a sarcastic salute, Arthur stomped off, pausing only in front of Francis, who immediately shook his head and smiled.

"_Non, non, mon ami!_ It is on the house today."

Arthur grinned a little, nodded his head politely to Francis, and left the café as the few customers left besides Alfred applauded lightly for the justified Englishman.

"Maybe today won't be so bad after all," murmured Arthur as he walked out into the rare rays of sunlight shining down from behind previously darkened clouds.

Cheerily, he contented himself by merely roaming about, looking in shops at whims.

Yes, it decidedly felt good to tell the Yank off, and Arthur had a feeling he'd been riding this high until at least the next morning.

In a way, Alfred had "saved" Arthur's day, just not in quite the way he planned.

A hero indeed.

####################

A/N: So I'm just listening to the radio and hear this song, and after thinking about the lyrics a bit, I decided it fit Arthur and Alfred. Francis was thrown in just for lulz. Why else?

I would imagine that if they met again, maybe Alfred would be slightly less annoying and then maybe a reluctant friendship would start and then as that went on, something else~

Reviews will be loved and cherished if given~ :D


End file.
